


Rescue Me

by kuwdora



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: AU, First Time, Pavor Nocturnus, postapoclypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He pushed the cropped bangs from her forehead and traced the thin scar above her eyebrow.</i></p><p><i>“Is this your way of dealing with your emotional baggage?” she asked. Before the plague her words would have dripped with sarcasm but now they were steeped in cynicism and it broke his heart.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sfa_pornbattle prompt of first time together, h/c and Pavor Nocturnus.

Will panted and slammed his eyes shut, heart pounding in his ears, body humming with adrenaline. His shoulder was singed from the blast of an energy weapon and it hurt like a _bitch_. The blood soaked the sleeve and he really didn’t want to look to see how bad it was. The growling-trills from down the hallway weren’t subsiding either. At last count there were maybe twelve of them and more on the way up the staircase behind him. Will tightened his grip on his weapon and peered around the corner, firing off six shots in succession. He managed to hit the two that began charging but the other palefaces drew back warily and ducked behind the overturned tables.

The makeshift bomb went off in the stairwell, proximity alarm triggered, taking down the unfortunate paleface. Gunfire echoed down the stairwell, someone running up the steps and Will leveled his weapon.

“It’s me,” Kate said with a snarl and ducked before he could shoot her head off. “ _Move_ ” she said and spun around, firing off the rest of her clip down the stairs.

Will turned and fired down the hallway, trying to hold the palefaces at bay but another leaped over the table and headed for them. It fell but the next three came after and Will bumped into Kate.

“The paleys have the place surrounded,” she said. Will reloaded his weapon while Kate covered him on the hallway. The palefaces forced them back downstairs and Kate peered around the one corner while Will checked the other.

“Clear,” Kate said, and Will followed her through the darkened corridor. She flicked on her small penlight, using what precious battery life it had, barely illuminating the space in front of her. They were checking the rooms as they went, making sure nothing was going to jump out at them and Kate was several paces ahead of him when he stopped in his tracks and stared at the play of the shadows outside the window.

“Kate.”

She pulled up beside him and looked in the room. “Sweet,” she said and strode forward. Will remained in the doorway and fired at the movement coming from the stairwell.

The window wouldn’t open so Kate used the butt of her gun to break the glass and clear out enough for them to climb through. Will ran to the window and followed Kate onto the decrepit fire escape which he feared wouldn’t hold both their weight at the same time. He fired at the door while Kate kicked the latch holding the steps. The metal groaned under the effort of unfolding and Will grasped onto the railing as it shook.

Kate headed down first, landing in a tuck and roll and Will nearly tripped on the way down as Kate fired past him. He didn’t bend his knees enough when he touched the ground of the alley and the sting shot up his legs and spine. Kate helped him regain his balance and they sprinted the eight blocks back into the safe zone, Will hobbling for the first few blocks until the pain faded.

Their current base of operations was a tiny 3-star motel that was keeping them safe and dry for the most part, with enough space to house the rest of their crew. Kate and Will made it inside without further incident and breezed past Asante, Dina and Warner, their current lookouts, and Will made a beeline for the stairs to head to his room when Kate grabbed him and twisted his wrist hard enough that he thought it was going to break and he growled in frustration. She slammed him against the closed elevator doors.

“You have got to listen to me right here, right now. I know you think you’ve gone all Rambo since Magnus died, but what you’re doing is _stupid_ and is going to get you killed. You’re a smart man but I won’t let you fulfill some death wish you got going on,” she said.

Will closed his eyes and wrenched his hand away. He would _not_ let her push him around. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kate threw her hands up. “Fuck you. We’ve always had each other’s backs.”

“Whatever,” Will said, his breathing still heavy from the run but also from the anger surging. He wrinkled his nose, the sweat and vitriol pervasive between them.

“Fine,” Kate said and shoved him out of her way and that time Will caught her by the wrist and swung her back around and pressed her to the other elevator doors. She yelped, more in surprise than pain and he her arm by the elbow. Her whole body went rigid and she closed her eyes.

He pushed the cropped bangs from her forehead and traced the thin scar above her eyebrow.

“Is this your way of dealing with your emotional baggage?” she asked. Before the plague her words would have dripped with sarcasm but now they were steeped in cynicism and it broke his heart.

Will actually sighed and she opened her eyes reluctantly, as if surprised by the sound, and he cupped her chin.

“I’m afraid that part of me died years ago,” he said. The whole planet had been whittled away to nothing, completely decimated by the virus. Everyone and everything gone or dying and there wasn’t anything left to fight for. It hurt every fiber of his being when he thought about it.

She twined her fingers in his hand and squeezed. Will leaned in, first to kiss the corner of her mouth, gentle, but she looped her arms around his neck, mouth opening to capture his lips in an ambush and Will pressed his weight against her.

She broke free of their kiss and held his face in her hands. “Promise me you’re not going to do something stupid like that again,” she said.

He stared into her eyes, solemn and leaned forward, gaze falling upon her mouth, aware of how close her body was to his. “Yeah,” he said and nipped at her lower lip. “I promise.” Will wanted to believe he was telling the truth and Kate’s eager hands made his doubts fade by the moment.

They ascended the stairs soundlessly, holding hands until they reached the his room. The mattress had passed as a bed in a previous life and currently was home to the piles of dirty clothes he hadn’t time to shove in the industrial freezer—a way of doing laundry when they didn’t have water or enough power to run washing machines—and Will shoved the rags aside. Kate tugged her undershirt and bra off without preamble and Will removed at her utility belt and thigh holsters.

Together they sat on the bed, Kate practically in his lap and he kissed her neck, stopping long enough to take his shirt off but he winced at the shooting pain of his shoulder wound. Will gingerly peeled blood-soaked item away and tried not to look at the damage. “Under the foot of the bed,” he muttered, referring to the first aid kit. She twisted, half-nude and hung over the edge, giving him ample time to admire the sinuous curve of her body. She was malnourished and underweight, they all were, but Will still found her beautiful couldn’t resist running his fingers over the discs of her spine. She reappeared, popped the lid open and was distressed at finding the kit was nothing more than a roll of gauze and a near empty tube of ointment. He got up and to grab the battered knapsack sitting in the corner behind the door and came back, pulling out water bottle and handed it to her.

Kate cleaned the wound as best she could and smeared it with the last squirts of antibacterial before tying the gauze awkwardly in place.

“This is really sexy,” Will said, trying for deadpan but feeling more miserable than anything else.

“You’re a trooper,” she said and made sure the gauze wasn’t going to shift around. He refrained from wincing at the touch and she took a swig from the water bottle and handed it to him. He finished it off the paltry remains and tossed the bottle aside and stared into her eyes again, hand resting on her thigh, his pulse racing as much as when he was facing down the horde of palefaces but part of him was more afraid of fucking this up, whatever this was.

She ran her fingers along his jaw and throat, placing a hand over his heart and pressed him backwards to the bed and pulled his grimy cargo pants off and shuffling out of her own. She parted her knees to straddled him and kissed his collarbone and neck, migrating to his lips which he gratefully reciprocated. She was so warm and real, she felt _good_ , her shoulder blades sharp under his calloused fingers that Will didn’t know how they haven’t done this before. He closed his eyes. Her breath was light against his mouth as she ground against him, wiry pubic hair grazing his abdomen and it sent him on his way, his erection hardening between them.

“Kate,” he whispered and she kissed him, hard, silencing the desperate whine growing from his chest and he cupped the space her between her legs, teasing the folds of skin until he found her clit and kneaded generously. She thrust against his fingers arrhythmically until she murmured in frustration. Kate pushed his hand away and reached for his erection began stroking him erratically until he was hard enough. She sank down, a satisfied sigh escaping her parted lips.

Will counted backwards from twenty as she rode him like didn’t care how long it lasted; her moans were incremental and soft and determined, hips twisting at her own pace. She clenched and bore down at several points, holding onto his biceps and it was the hottest thing he’d ever saw. Her jaw quivered and then snapped shut and she lifted herself slowly up. Her motherfucking shimmying down onto his erection was going to end him. Will’s hands went to her hips as she eventually started rocking smoothly until she her breath stuttered. Will wasn’t able to swallow, watching her chest heave, and when she opened her eyes, he was overcome the first sense of something bordering on joy that he’d felt in a very long time.

He lifted his head and tried to hold her blissed-out gaze long enough to indicate a change in position. She pulled off and they rolled awkwardly and not without bumping elbows on the uncomfortably thin mattress. He pressed his forehead to hers and took several deep breaths.

“How long have you been waiting for this?” he asked. She ran her hand along his thigh.

“Awhile,” she admitted in a tone far more shy than he would have guessed. Will smiled ruefully and peppered her jaw with kisses. He lined himself against her and pushed inside slowly. She arched and Will reached for the folds of dirty laundry and slid it underneath her hips, bettering the angle. His experimental thrust was a success because Kate’s mangled yelp was halfway between pain and pleasure and she dug her fingers into his good shoulder, other hand resting on his hip to steady herself.

He thrust without much technique after that, but the angle must have been working for Kate because of the sharp cries meant he was getting somewhere. Her legs tightened around his waist as he continued and he whispered her name, admitted just as shyly that he was almost there. Will jerked his hips, tumbling forward into the orgasm and Kate looped an arm around his neck as she pulled him closer as he emptied himself.

Her heartbeat against his chest was steady and he sloppily kissed her neck, brushing the hair away from her face as she exhaled, breath hot on his neck, fingers skidding on the new layer of sweat on his back. He pulled out and sat up long enough to grab her hands and laid down beside her. He kissed her knuckles and watched the myriad of thoughts that flashed before Kate’s eyes as she tried to process it all.

“Seriously, you do anything stupid like that again, I will kill you myself and then bring you back to life and make you live to regret it,” Kate said and it took her a moment to work up to it but she her face broke into a smirk.

Will rolled his eyes and reached forward for mouth.

“Whoa, what’re you doing?”

Will placed his index and middle fingers at the corners of her mouth. “Wiping that smirk off your face,” he said and dragged his fingers down her chin.

Kate laughed and batted his hands away and lunged forward for a quick kiss but Will wouldn’t let her have it easy. They playfully wrestled until it was too cold to continue without some kind of clothing and by that time they were so tired that Will fumbled into the least-dirty pair of pants he had on hand while Kate slipped into one of his dry shirts that she found in what passed as the clean pile of clothes. Will grabbed the balled up blanket from the floor and pulled it over them. Kate curled tight against his good side, arm stretched possessively across his chest like she was always meant to be there, and Will fell asleep with his fingers twined in her hand.


End file.
